


Welcome Home

by kixyme



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Boys In Love, Dream Smp, If anything bad happens to Kinoko Kingdom I will sob, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Doomsday War on the Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Quackity deserves Karl and Sapnap, Self-Hatred, These three men are trying their best and I love them for it, They all have been through so much and yet neither of them can catch a break, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Trauma, Winged Alexis | Quackity, boys cuddling, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixyme/pseuds/kixyme
Summary: Karl and Sapnap give Quackity the address to join them in Kinoko Kingdom, where they could be happy together without the threat of outside interruptions, war, and all of the above.They were happy to have him, but the more they were together the more likely they were to find out things they shouldn’t, dark and awful things from his past that Quackity hadn’t let go of yet, still haunting him.All Karl and Sapnap could do was try and help him through it, all while battling their own demons.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 293
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Karlnapity brainrot said write a fic and I don’t care if you don’t know where it’s going a third of the way through, write it anyway
> 
> I am obsessed with this dynamic and no one can stop me.
> 
> If the content creators are uncomfortable with anything I write, I’ll delete it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my impulsive and incredibly self-indulgent karlnapity :)
> 
> CW: Panic attacks, Mentions of Past Abuse, Self-Deprecating thoughts

Only a few people are blamed for the conflict.

When you think of conflict on the Dream SMP, three names are most likely to come to mind. Those names are Tommy, Wilbur, and Dream. Somehow they are at the root of everything. They’re why L’Manburg was dead. They’re why there were wars. _That’s why_ Wilbur was dead and Dream was in prison.

But for them to be the cause of all conflict was a foolish thing to believe.

In reality, while it may be true that main conflicts came to life because of those three, there was conflict everywhere. Arguments and quarrels ran rampant in the background. Not everything was about what happened with Tommy and Dream.

People flickered in and out of relevance. You would hear words on the street of fighting, or a rumor of a traitor, and it would fade away in the next two weeks.

Life went on, and no one cared unless it involved them.

In the middle of everything were three men doing their best. It’s all they _could_ do.

In fact, it was alarming how involved they all were, but how so far away from it they _still_ were. They were in their little bubble, blocking out the danger and the threats of the real world for as long as possible.

Their reports were staggering.

One had been born from fire; he was a participant in nearly every single conflict on the server, and had been betrayed by numerous loved ones and friends, used only for his brawn and combat expertise. Another was a political pawn, who was manipulated and abused in a past relationship, had sprouted wings due to stress, and had held important government positions in two different countries. The last was a man of secrets, traveling through time and slipping further and further away than the rest; the sole responsibility of altering the timeline to the universe’s preferred one on his shoulders.

Their pasts were daunting, but they were in love.

They hid a lot from one another, but took comfort when palpable. It was impossible to unearth all of their troubles, so it seemed. The primary way they learned of secrets or troubles was through accidentally triggering one another, as awful as it sounded. It was inevitable. The three were walking on glass. One slip of a sentence, one reminder of a thrown away memory, and everything came crashing down.

It was a nightmare. It was shameful. They weren’t _supposed_ to know. And yet things pushed too far, the bottle was filled to the brim, the match was thrown into the dynamite, and it all came out anyway.

Quackity wasn’t supposed to know that Sapnap was deeply upset with El’ Rapids’ conflict with Dream, because he was still coming to terms with not loving and not being able to trust his best friend anymore.

Karl wasn’t supposed to know that Quackity had frequent panic attacks and was never as self-assured as he let on.

Sapnap wasn’t supposed to know that Karl forgot memories of their lives together; his and Quackity’s names, their anniversary, the time they spent together the day before.

Quackity wasn’t supposed to know that Karl spaced out in the middle of the day only to come to days later malnourished and sleep-deprived, body on autopilot the entire time as he had time traveled for days on end, with no warning of ever leaving.

Karl wasn’t supposed to know that Sapnap had blamed himself for and had broken down hours after the fact when he had been blown to pieces in Quackity’s plan gone wrong to dethrone Eret.

Sapnap wasn’t supposed to know that Quackity flinched whenever he raised his hand or moved suddenly because of Schlatt, afraid of everyone and everything because of that mark the man left on him.

They upset one another. They argued. They cried. The Chariot, the High Priestess, and Strength, sat among one another quietly; caressing for the sake of touch, stealing kisses, anything you could dream of to keep the others alive, to keep them awake, to keep them breathing and their hearts beating.

Quackity looked down at the coordinates he scribbled on his hand.

He had a couple of bags slung over his shoulder, resources he’d managed to scavenge over the last few weeks from L’Manburg’s remains, as well as things from houses and hideouts he had throughout the city. The numbers on his hand were where his fiancés had gone to take refuge, Karl sending a letter detailing things about a new nation, including Sapnap, himself, and now Quackity, titled the Kinoko Kingdom, with the coordinates hastily scribbled at the bottom. Apparently, Karl and Sapnap had already built most of it themselves, with some help from others. Quackity had been busy, but he still wished that he had been there for its creation.

Soon he came upon a structure in the distance, built with dark wood and deep reds. It was massive, it was a wonder they were able to build the place at all. Sapnap’s riches from always being on the better side of wars was helpful, it was as if he was Karl and Quackity’s glorified sugar daddy at this point. As he neared closer he spotted Sapnap leaned over on his knees in a garden. Quackity remembered him saying he planned to take to farming so they could grow their own food; stop being so dependent on others. He was wearing a tank top and work pants, and the headband he was wearing seemed like it was doing nothing for him. Quackity found himself smiling as he jutted off the dirt path to what he assumed was the house and into the rows of their crops to find him on his hands and knees, planting seeds. 

Quackity stood beside him patiently as he watched Sapnap fill the hole he’d made with newly tilled dirt before he sat up and sat back on his legs with a sigh. He wiped his wrist over across his forehead and Quackity cringed at the grime and dirt left in its wake, raising a brow when matching the smile Sapnap gave him.

“Welcome home.” Sapnap said, and Quackity laughed at the scratchiness in his voice.

“Jesus, how long have you been working? Have you had any water?” Quackity asked, and stopped himself from screwing up Sapnap’s hair with his hand when he started pushing himself to his feet. He squinted at the sun and shrugged.

“Only a few hours, and I’m done for now, anyway. I’m pooped.”

“Yeah, and you smell, too. You need a shower.” Quackity said, batting his hand away when he tried to link it around his waist. “No way, you’re gross.”

“I don’t even get a kiss? What the hell?” He whined, and leaned over to pick up his hoe. Quackity rolled his eyes. “You’re not even in a suit right now.” Sapnap complained, gesturing to his clothes. He had dressed light and had packed light. He wasn’t going to dry lugging all of his suits and work attire all the way out here yet. He only brought essentials, he could go back for all of it another day. Right now the T-shirt and sweatpants would do. 

“That doesn’t mean I want to be filthy.” Quackity retorted, and Sapnap continued to pout as they walked side by side back to their house. The closer Quackity got the more he was thrilled at the aspect of it. Finally, it was as if he could breathe. He had always preferred the city, or so he thought. Living in what would probably be considered _rural_ was nice. Building this nation a little ways away from everything, with enough room for all three of them, was a good idea. Quackity may have just arrived, but already he relished in the newfound privacy. It didn’t matter how long the walk into the city now was, all of this was worth it.

_All that mattered_ was that here they could pretend they were free. Quackity no longer had to answer to anyone. He was happy here, and he was happy with the people here. No longer did he have to work for another’s gain, but finally his own, and for the people he truly cared for. 

“How was it getting here? You’re alright?” Sapnap piped up.

“Yeah, it’s not that far. I just came back from a business deal.” Quackity tried to open the door and he swatted Sapnap in the face with a wing when he tried to slide an arm around his waist out of habit.

“Oh yeah? With who?” Sapnap asked, and grinned smugly when he saw how wide Quackity’s eyes went once he stepped in. It was hardly finished on the inside, furnishing scarce, but the high ceilings and the grand staircase was impressive enough. This would make do. This would _certainly_ make do.

“Sam, I can tell you later--This is amazing, Sap.” He felt all breath escape him, astonished.

“You think so?” Sapnap asked proudly, and Quackity laughed at him.

“ _Yeah,_ really.” He followed Sapnap when he began to lead, throwing his bags beside the entrance. “Where’s Karl?”

“Dunno. Said he wanted to be left alone before I started the farm, haven’t seen him since.” Sapnap said, and peeled off his tank top. Quackity frowned at how sticky he was. He had been working hard, and he was caked with dirt up to his elbows. It was admirable how much effort he put into things, determined to finish them until they were done, especially if it were a show of physical prowess. That was where he really excelled, after all. And the muscles he got from all of it was a nice touch.

“‘Kay. I’ll go talk to him.” Quackity followed him into the bathroom, looking at it up and down with awe. All of this house was so nice, it was so nice that it was _his._ This was his house, now. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, and Sapnap walked around in it as if was an everyday affair.

“He should be upstairs, and if not, he’s downstairs. He doesn’t want us down there yet though, for some reason.” Sapnap untied his headband and flipped his hair back, and Quackity cried out in alarm, shielding with his arm to no avail, getting sprayed. 

“Oh my god can you wait before I leave first?”

“Nuh-uh. Kiss?” Sapnap asked with a shit-eating grin, and Quackity found himself smiling back with another roll of his eyes. Sapnap knew he would give in. He knew him too well. Quackity leaned forward and extended a hand forward to Sapnap’s chest, keeping the rest of him an arm’s length away before leaving with a quick peck. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“You _love_ me.”

The door closed, and Quackity left to find Karl. He grabbed his bags and started up the stairs, taking to showing himself around. He didn’t mind though, and brightened as he came to the second floor, finding Karl sitting in an armchair by himself with a book in his hand, deep in thought. He was cute like that, brows furrowed and lips pulled to the side, eyes steel and distant. He was so _serious._

As a learned precaution, he knocked on the side of the wall twice. Karl glanced over, and Quackity melted when he saw what looked like recognition in his eyes. He closed the distance between them, and Karl dropped his book into his lap and reached up to hug him. Quackity kissed him on the forehead, and Karl giggled. They were good signs; Karl hadn’t forgotten.

“You’re finally here!” He exclaimed, his smile widening into dimples. “Where’s Sapnap?”

“He was outside planting shit, but he was gross so he’s showering now.” He peered over his shoulder. “What are you writing?”

“Nothing.” Karl said out of habit, but took a few seconds to reevaluate with Quackity hovering over him. It would take time. “I mean, I’m mostly just clarifying in my notes. It’s hard to piece all of the timelines together…” Karl mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. This was a new thing; Sapnap and Quackity insisting that he share as much as possible so he didn’t have to carry it all. “It’s just--I need to figure out what happened _when,_ you know?”

“Yeah.” Quackity replied, mostly just as comfort. He won’t pretend he knew how much Karl had to deal with. He saw the library; it filled the room from the ceiling to the floor. He could only imagine how much information Karl had in that pretty little head of his, no matter how much he tried to play it off. “This place is really nice, by the way.”

“Yeah, Kinoko Kingdom! It’s gonna be great.” Karl grinned, and Quackity chuckled.

“I’ll help out when I can.” He said, and Karl nodded eagerly, turning open to a new page in his book. Quackity was the only one with any serious political experience; he was a good asset. Not that Quackityn necessarily wanted to lead an entire country again.

“Of course we’ll stay small, we just have to be clear where we stand politically.”

Quackity raised a brow. “What’s that supposed to mean, Karlos?”

“Well, I mean, for starters, all of us here are anti-egg. No ifs ands or buts about that one Big Q.” 

“No yeah, that sounds good to me.” He laid a hand on his shoulder, and paused. “Are we neutral?”

“We don’t have any reason not to be. We’re one of the only countries now, it’s not like we have any enemies anyway.”

“Except for Technoblade.” Quackity grimaced, and Karl tilted his head to the side in thought.

“We’ll just say we’re a collective then, or something. Just a group that doesn’t like the egg and wants to stay neutral.”

“If you say so.” Quackity shrugged, and pushed back his curls to kiss him on his temple. “Anywhere I can put my bags?” He asked, and Karl nodded vigorously, slapping his book shut and throwing it aside. He was out of his seat in seconds, and Quackity laughed as Karl animatedly began to show him around more, leading him deeper into their house.

“There’s a spare bedroom if you want, but our bed can fit all of us, _if you want._ ” He reiterated, and Quackity softened. He was trying to do the right thing. 

“No, that’s great. I’m down.” He linked his arm in Karl’s, and Karl smiled down at him.

“How are you today?” Karl lowered his voice, and Quackity shrugged, dismissive.

“I’m fine. Better that I’m here.” Quackity whispered back, and Karl hummed happily as he showed him around the rest of the house, up and down stairs, up to the balcony, before they finally made it to their bedroom.

They eyed the trail of water across the floor, and it took everything in Karl not to face palm. Quackity snickered, and Karl knocked twice on the door.

“Sap? Can we come in?”

His voice was muffled through the door. “Yup.”

The bedroom was massive when they walked inside. The three of them wouldn’t be cramped in here, there was enough stuff for everyone’s belongings, too. Quackity’s eyes fell across the room and dragged over to where Sapnap was pulling a shirt over his head. His side of the room was the most full, and that was understandable. He had two armor stands as well as weapons hung on the walls. They weren’t even excess, all of it was things for daily use. Quackity didn’t want to know where he kept the rest of it. Karl and Quackity hardly had such a repertoire.

“Dude, you tracked water all over the floor.”

“Oh. My bad.” Sapnap said, not sounding sorry in the slightest. Karl rolled his eyes at him with a tsk and tugged lightly on Quackity’s arm, leading him away from Sapnap’s side of the room. Chests and a closet, just for him. It should have come without saying, but it didn’t lessen his excitement about it any. _His_ chests, in _his_ room, with _his_ boyfriends.

He began to dump his bags into drawers, and ignored the blush creeping up his spine as he sensed Karl and Sapnap _watching_ without a care in the world. Their affections were always so obvious, Quackity never understood it. They were laying behind him on the bed watching not because they thought he was a spectacle or something to laugh at, but because of their intense adoration of him. It was such a bizarre feeling, and even though he’d been with them for a few months at this point it was still something he had to get used to; something to stop feeling weird about. They stared, and Quackity glanced over at them over his shoulder.

“You’re taking too long.” Sapnap threw at him impatiently, as if it had been on the tip of his tongue for a while.

“I didn’t even say anything.” Quackity protested, and turned back around defiantly.

“Stop and give us cuddles.” Sapnap amended, voice softer but definitely more _petulant_ , and Quackity found himself smiling. He dropped his bag onto a desk and turned around. Karl rolled excitedly out of the way and Sapnap scooted closer to the edge. Quackity was more than happy to faceplant into the middle between them, letting his wings stretch and splay. Karl lined himself along his side and Sapnap pressed his leg into his other side. Sapnap was leaning against the headboard, and dropped his hand to pat him on the head. Quackity leaned into his hand.

“I’m so glad I’m home.” Quackity mumbled into the comforter, and Karl giggled next to him, moving to lay on his side and prop his head up on an elbow.

“We’re all here. It’s all finally coming together.” Karl pointed out, and Quackity’s eyes fluttered shut as Sapnap’s hand moved to rub at the back of his neck. Shit, he could fall asleep like that. Seconds passed between them before Karl cleared his throat again. “How’s the farm coming along?”

“It’s done.” Sapnap replied simply. “I’ll go mining for gold tomorrow so we can make golden carrots.” Sapnap’s hand tangled through his hair. “How about you, huh?” He asked, petting at his head more swiftly. “How was your day?”

“S’fine. I talked to Sam before I came.”

“What’d he want? Dream asking for visitors again?” Sapnap asked, and Karl stiffened at his side. Quackity ignored it.

“Nah, we were discussing plans.”

“Plans?” Karl blurted. “What kind of plans?” Karl’s hand fell to his shoulder, and Quackity felt himself relax even further.

“Sam’s trying to build up an economy. He’s got blueprints drawn for a bank.”

“A bank?” Karl echoed, and Quackity nodded into the pillows.

“Yeah, he’s going to create his own currency and introduce it to the rest of the server himself.”

“He can do that?” Sapnap asked, and Quackity grinned, nodding again. “Well, I guess he is kind of the richest guy on the server.” Sapnap continued.

“Exactly. Which is why I proposed a business deal.”

“What do you mean, a business deal?”

“I help him with it, I get a stake, we profit.” He grinned.

Quackity was expecting praise, but Karl and Sapnap went silent above him. His brow furrowed, and his eyes stayed shut.

“Come on, that’s a good thing, guys.” He tried with a laugh. They said nothing. Quackity blinked open an eye at Sapnap, who met his eyes and swallowed, now suddenly having to provide an answer.

“When have you ever cared about business? And, like, money?” He asked quietly. Quackity could barely hear him, voice purposefully hushed as if he were trying to console a child. Quackity pushed himself to his elbows, and Sapnap’s hand dropped from his hair.

“What do you mean?”

Sapnap looked at him seriously, suddenly awkward. “It’s just, you’ve never cared about that sort of thing before,” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “So why now?”

“ _Why now?_ ” Quackity repeated with surprise. “What other time than _now?_ This is where we get one foot ahead of everyone else. Everyone’s _broke._ If we play our cards right, we’ll end up on top. We’ll be the ones in control of business, the ones in control of products. Kinoko Kingdom will be a place people won’t want to mess with.” When Sapnap stared blankly at him, Quackity turned his head over to Karl for backup. He was met with the same blank stare.

Quackity felt himself fill with dread, and his nerves thrummed with panic. This was supposed to be a good idea. Why did they _both_ already seem so against it?

No one said anything, and Quackity was forced to fill the silence. “What? What is it, so I don’t feel like a fucking dumbass?” Quackity asked, and he watched Sapnap’s eyes glance over his back before meeting his eyes again. They could see him physically getting defensive, wings raising. Quackity felt a sudden sickness in his stomach. This was supposed to be a good day, this was supposed to be a good day, _this was supposed to be a good day,_ so what was happening?

“Quackity…” Karl drawled with surprise, and Sapnap silenced him with a glare. Karl relented, and Quackity felt weak. He wanted to leave. He felt himself slip.

“Quackity, look at me. Ready? Look at me.” Sapnap slowly drew closer, letting his hand move until it was just brushing against Quackity’s, testing how far he could go before laying his hand over his. Quackity hesitantly obeyed, and felt his eyes blur in the corners when he tried to meet Sapnap’s eyes. He blinked trying to focus on Sapnap’s warmth, what he was trying to do. He was _helping._ “We’re not mad. Come back, we’re not mad at you.” Sapnap’s thumb rubbed against the side of his palm, and Quackity finally registered the hand on his back, rubbing at the avian-ribbed skin between his wings. He breathed.

“Fuck.” He sobbed, and Sapnap smiled sadly at him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.” Sapnap murmured. “We’ll talk about this, okay? And, you know, we’ll listen to everything you have to say. This is a group effort, so we’re gonna listen. Right Karl?”

“Of course.” Karl responded right away, and Quackity’s wings laid down flat at the reassurance. 

“We don’t have to talk about it yet,” Sapnap decided, and Quackity slowly looked at him, hesitating to meet his eye. When their eyes met, Sapnap’s arms branched out in front of him, and once it clicked in his head Quackity felt a desperate need to go to them. “C’mere.” Sapnap demanded, and he did.

Quackity crawled forward until he could lay his head on Sapnap’s chest, and Sapnap’s arms fell around his torso. Karl adjusted also, closing on him from behind close enough to rest his head on his shoulder. Quackity hadn’t realized the breath he had been holding until it escaped him, a breathy sigh that was more than obviously _relief._ He settled, and cuddled closer into Sapnap’s side.

He pulled himself together, swallowing down his doubts and braving himself for the pain.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Karl breathed immediately, and pressed his nose into the back of his shirt, between his shoulder blades. “We’re just trying to look out for you, Q.”

“So why were you looking at me like that earlier? _It’s a good plan._ ” He weakly defended. With _their_ doubts, he wasn’t sure if _he_ even believed in the plan anymore. It was a secret operation; not many people knew about Sam’s plan for the bank or cared enough. Quackity wanted his foot in the door.

“It _is_ a good plan.” Sapnap admitted, and Quackity steeled himself for the catch. “But it’s just…” He trailed off, and Quackity felt his head throb with frustration. He bit his tongue. “ _This is what we were trying to…_ ” Sapnap continued, as if Quackity would understand, and he didn’t.

“We don’t want to tell you and make things worse.” Karl finished for him, and Quackity frowned. This felt like some inside joke he wasn’t getting.

“Just tell me,” Quackity decided. “It’s okay.” Not knowing what they were referring to would only make him feel worse. But on the other hand Quackity knew what they were thinking must have been bad. They were always so careful around him, and he commended them for that. Some things were left unsaid, and boundaries had been made a thing. But, every now and again, those boundaries needed to be relaxed _just a little._ And he’ll be the first one to say that some things definitely should be talked about more than they have been.

“It’s just… what you’ve said sounded familiar.” Karl said. 

“What’d I say?”

“About wanting business, about wanting money.” Karl supplied, hoping that would get the point across. Sapnap’s hand tightened on his side.

“It sounds like _him._ ” Sapnap explained, and Quackity fell silent. He felt himself go numb, and clung desperately to the hands on him, keeping him present. “Was that on purpose?” Sapnap pushed softly. It took all Quackity had to shake his head no.

“You haven’t heard anything weird? You haven’t… seen anything?” Karl asked. Quackity hesitated.

“I _don’t--_ I don’t see him.” Quackity choked. “But…” He curled tighter into himself, tugging on Sapnap’s shirt. They waited patiently, continuing to just sit and be, their hands in his hair and on his sides. Quackity inhaled. “I think… I think I hear him.”

“He talks to you?” Sapnap’s voice had an air of alarm, sounding as if he was about to spring up from the bed and go kill the person or thing responsible. Quackity tightened his hold. He didn’t want him to leave.

“It’s not _him._ ” Quackity said. He cut himself off. It wasn’t the whole truth, and Sapnap and Karl were a lot more observant than he liked.

“Is there something else?” Sapnap asked, and Quackity wanted to cry.

“Mhm.” He mumbled, and a silence fell over them again. He was willing tears away, willing the fear growing in his chest away. It felt ugly and awful to admit. It was the worst thing he had done in more than one way, and as time passed he began to regret it more and more. Ghosbur had haunted both Tommy and Phil, but Quackity, without meaning to, gave Schlatt an entire door to not only haunting him but _possession._

“We’re not going to be mad.” Karl murmured, and Quackity knew that. He did. He just wasn’t keen on admitting it to himself, either. Saying the words aloud always sounded worse. Keeping it inside where it was safe and unable to do harm was much better in his opinion. It certainly worked in the past.

“It’s a voice… because I did something.” Quackity explained slowly, unintentionally dragging it out. He hadn’t pieced together what he wanted to say, he never expected he’d have to tell them like this. He shut off his train of thought before it got darker. “It happened at the funeral.”

“The rumors were true?” Sapnap asked, and Quackity felt himself go limp with relief. He didn’t have to say it. He buried his head deeper into Sapnap’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Karl said. “It happened, and we’ll fix it, alright?”

“It feels like he’s always with me.” Quackity deadpanned, and Sapnap hummed.

“What? Like he’s in your head?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know.” Quackity grumbled. “You ever hear of anyone else who…?” Sapnap and Karl exchanged a glance and both shook their heads. “ _I don’t know_ what to expect. It could be nothing. It could be just _me._ ”

“Well, I’m still going to love you either way.” Sapnap shrugged, and Quackity felt his heart jolt. He pushed away and moved to his elbows.

“You mean it?” His eyes went wide, incredulous.

Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

Quackity bawled.

He couldn’t help it, it came without warning, and he couldn’t stop it. Karl gasped behind him, but neither said anything else. Sapnap pulled him closer, and Karl hugged him tighter around his middle.

He was a mess, and he hated himself for it. He hated that he was such a problem, hated that they had to deal with him. He didn’t know what _love_ was. Him finding out what love really looked like, Karl and Sapnap murmuring in his ear, telling him he was going to be okay, while he was sobbing was not what he intended when he came to move in with them. He was never loved to be loved. He was loved because they thought he looked pretty, loved when he didn’t royally fuck up, loved when he was perfect. With Karl and Sapnap it was different. Them knowing virtually nothing of who he was when they first met had been a blessing. They never knew of his superior bargaining skills, or how marvelously fit he was to govern. They loved him because they loved _him_ and Quackity still couldn’t wrap his head around it.

How could he be loved? How could he be loved so unconditionally? How could they possibly love him for the mess that he was? Why were they so persistent in keeping him safe, keeping him sane, even with all of his flaws?

He cried for minutes on end, shoving away any pride he had left. He had already opened the waterworks, there was no use forcing them to shut. When he was finally finished, he sat up and leaned against the headboard, arm to arm with Sapnap. His head drooped, and he let it fall to Sapnap’s shoulder. He groaned and rubbed his face with both hands, and Sapnap laughed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Quackity mumbled, feeling exhaustion lay heavily over him.

“We should watch a movie. I could go get snacks, and we could watch one up here.” Karl suggested. He began to pull away, plan already in motion as his face lit up. “I was able to convince Fundy to let me buy a projector off of him for cheap, so we could totally set it up right now.”

Sapnap gave him a bemused look. “Sure, if you think that’s good?”

“What, have you never seen a movie before?” Karl teased, hand on the door, and then let his jaw drop when Sapnap made no effort to correct him. He turned around to face him. “Are you serious?!”

“It’s just, like, moving pictures. I don’t know why everyone makes such a big deal out of it.” Sapnap shrugged, pretending he wasn’t embarrassed. Quackity dropped his hands from his face and picked up his head to look at him in disbelief. 

“Sap.” Quackity warned, unable to tell if this was a joke or not. 

Sapnap grinned, and Quackity’s eyes went wide, unable to stop the smile slipping onto his face.

“ _Sap._ ” Quackity tried again, and Sapnap erupted into giggles.

“What? Come on guys, I’ll watch your dumb movie. Are you setting it up or what?” Sapnap asked, and Karl left without another word to disappear down the stairs. 

“Fundy’s literally had them for months, _how_ have you not been to one movie?” Quackity asked.

“I was busy. And besides, it wasn’t like I was the bestest of friends with L’Manburg when he started showing them around.” Sapnap explained. Quackity laid his head on his shoulder again, and crossed his arms. 

“You could’ve come. I would've been happy to have you.”

“Well, we’re here now, aren’t we?” Sapnap asked, linking an arm around his waist and pulling him in.

Quackity smiled with a nod, heart warming when he saw Karl’s face in the doorway, snacks and projector in hand, beaming. He shut his eyes, letting Karl and Sapnap bicker above him as Karl tried to figure out how to set everything up, and grabbed the arm that had snaked across his chest when Karl fit himself back along his side, cuddling to get comfortable as the movie began to play.

It would work. The three of them were happy together, and they would work. It never mattered what other horrors and demons they had, because ten times out of ten they would work through them. It was a _promise,_ and Quackity believed them everytime they insisted on it. Quackity’s demons and mistakes weren’t _him,_ and they would always see past it. He was safe with them, and he was home with them.

Quackity had been shattered to pieces, and Sapnap and Karl were determined to build him back up out of _love_. 

“We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Twitter at kixyme, I post when I update my fics :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
